Cullen's Talk Show
by ama28
Summary: Oi pessoal! Essa é uma nova ideia louca minha, onde os Cullens entrevistam personagens famosos do mundo todo com muita comédia e confusão! Espero que gostem! Leia a sinopse original no primeiro capítulo
1. Comercial

**Comercial**

Emmett: Depois do Vídeo Show e do Vídeo Game, a rede globo tem o orgulho de apresentar...

Jasper: Emmett sua anta! Esqueceu que a rede globo não aceitou o suborno para pôr esse treco no ar?!

Alice: Eu avisei que não era uma boa idéia deixar o Emmett fazer a propaganda. ¬¬'

Emmet: Ops, foi mals... Mas, enfim, a rede pirata Cullen apresenta... Cullens Talk Show! Onde o totoso aqui entrevista personagens famosos de todo o mundo e...

Rose: Ei! Eu que quero entrevistar!

Edward/Bella/Jasper/Alice/Jake/Nessie: Eu também!

Emmett: Nem vem! Vocês acham que os teles... teles-algumacoisa...

Edward: Telespectadores.

Emmett: É, esses aí que o Edward falou, vão querer ver um programa apresentado por vocês quando podem ver um apresentado pelo ursão aqui?

*Todos olham para ele enfurecidos.

Rose: Quero ver esse "ursão" apresentar algum programa depois de e descer redondinho na minha mão * sai correndo atrás dele para atacá-lo.

Bella: Devemos ajudá-lo? * Rosalie desmembra Emmet.

Edward: Não, você conhece o ditado: "em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher"; principalmente quando eles são vampiros furiosos e com um isqueiro medonho dentro do bolso... Além do mais, será um a menos para brigar pelo cargo de entrevistador. Hehehehe

*Rosalie larga os pedaços do Emmett em um canto.

Jake: Okey... Brigas a parte, vamos voltar à propaganda...

Rose: O que é que esse pulguento está fazendo aqui?! Que eu saiba, ele não é um Cullen!

Jake: ¬¬'

Nessie: Own... Eu quero o meu Jake no programa também!

*Jacob se emociona.

Edward: SEU CACHORRO! RETIRE JÁ O QUE PENSOU! * pula na garganta de Jacob.

Jake: Ahhhhhhhh!

*Rosalie se junta a Edward.

Nessie: Buááááááá! Meu papai e minha titia vão matar meu namorado!

Bella: O que?! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, que história é essa de namorado?!

Nessie: Er... Só estava pensando alto...

Bella: Você só tem um ano!

Nessie: Mas em idade de humano tenho seis...

Bella: o.O

*Bella se junta à briga e a cabeça-Emmett começa a resmungar.

Nessie: Buááááááá!

Jasper sussurra para Alice: É melhor acabar com isso logo, antes que fiquemos sem o tapete de pelos...

Alice: Okey, er... Enfim, assistam! Eu prevejo que vocês irão gostar... Ou quase...


	2. A Primeira Entrevista

**A primeira entrevista**

**Batidores**

Bella: Alice, quem é que vai entrevistar hoje?

Alice: O Emmett ¬¬´

Rosalie: Porque ele?! Eu quero entrevistar! Edward, pensei que você fosse o produtor! Como você pode deixar o Emmett fazer a primeira entrevista?!

Edward: Você por acaso viu quem é que será entrevistado hoje?!

Rosalie: Não...

Edward: Pois bem... você verá porque o Emmett é que tem que ser o entrevistador... só o cérebro dele pode suportar isso...

Rosalie: o.Ô

Bella: Afinal de contas, cadê ele?

Emmett: Oi,oi,oi! Olha eu aqui! *entra correndo cheio de papéis na mão.

Jasper: Já não era sem tempo! Para que todos esses papéis?

Emmett: Dããã! Eu quero pegar alguns autógrafos do Bar...

Edward: Cala a boca! Vai estragar a surpresa, sua anta!

Emmett: Foi mal... Eu esqueci...

Jasper: Ei, Nessie, onde está o pulguento?

Nessie: Não sei... Não vejo o Jake desde que chegamos...

Rosalie: Ele já está no palco...

Nessie: O que ele está fazendo lá?

Rosalie: O que você acha?! Está servindo de tapete!

Nessie: Buááááá! Eu quero o meu Jake!

Bella: Renneesme, olha o que já conversamos sobre você e Jacob...

Jasper: Alguém vai logo buscar o cachorro! Nós temos que começar...

Nessie: Eu vou! *sai correndo e volta junto com Jacob.

Jacob: Sentiram minha falta?

Rosalie: O que você acha?! o.Ô

Alice: Tá, tá, chega disso! Vamos começar logo! O convidado já chegou?

Edward: Sim, ele está nos esperando...

Emmett: Ebaaaa! Vamos lá!

**Cullen's Talk Show**

*Musiquinha tosca começa a tocar.

*Abrem-se as cortinas; os Cullens entram e se sentam em um grande sofá, com a exceção de Emmett.

Emmett: Olá! Bem vindos ao Cullens Talk Show!

Platéia: *Aplausos (Ui! Que gato! /Nossa, está quente aqui, não?/ O Edward é o mais lindo *--* / Noss! Que loira! / O índio até que é bem cat.../ Olha os músculos do apresentador! / Quero um para mim!)

*Rosalie olha enfurecida :

Emmett: Hehehehe. Obrigado! Obrigado! Eu sei que sou o mais gostoso e...

Jasper: Emmet!

Emmett: Ta bom enfezadinho (*murmura: ele está é com inveja...). Bem... hoje temos um convidado muito especial e querido por todos.

Edward: Sei... ¬¬´

Emmett: Aplausos quentes para...

Alice: Aplausos calorosos, Emmet!

Emmet: Certo... Aplausos caloridos para...

Alice: Calorosos!

Jacob: Tanto faz! Anda logo com isso!

Emmett: Para o querido... *musiquinha de suspense

Platéia: Para o querido...?

Emmett: Barney! O famoso dinossauro vermelho!

Platéia: *Aplausos ¬¬´

Nessie: Ué?! Ele não era roxo?

*Barney entra e se senta na poltrona do entrevistado e Emmett na do entrevistador.

Rosalie: Affs, porque vocês chamaram o Barney logo para o primeiro programa?!

Edward: Ele foi o único que aceitou vir...

Rosalie: o.Ô

Jasper: LOL

Emmett: Barney, muito obrigado por aceitar vir aqui hoje.

Barney: Eu fui obrigado ¬¬´

Emmett: Hum... Vamos começar com as perguntas... Qual a sua cor favorita?

Barney: Roxo, dãããã...

Emmett: Que estranho, então porque seu pelo é vermelho?

Barney: Meu pelo é roxo!

Emmett: Certo... (*murmura: Cruzes! O dinossauro é daltônico...) Comida preferida?

Barney: Vegetais.

Emmett: Por quê? Está de dieta?

Barney: Eu sou um dinossauro ¬¬´

Emmett: Atah! O que você gosta de ler?

Barney: E eu lá sei ler?!

Emmett: É, eu também não me dou muito bem com livros... só gosto daqueles com figuras!

Rosalie: Ai... tenho que arrumar outro marido urgentemente!

Emmett: Que isso minha ursinha! Vai deixar o totoso aqui sem dona? :´(

Platéia feminina: Deixa! Deixa! Deixa!

Rosalie: É melhor vocês calarem a boca *rosna

Jasper: Continua a entrevista, Emmet.

Emmett: Ok! Como é o seu relacionamento com as criançinhas e seus fãs?

Barney: Íntimo.

Edward: Háháháhá! E põe íntimo nisso!

Bella: Do que é que você está falando?

Edward: Você vai ver...

Emmett: Continuando... Qual é seu filme preferido?

Barney: Creche do Papai

Emmett: Hum... Cantor favorito?

Barney: Michael Jackson, ele é meu ídolo.

Emmett: Sério? Como você se sentiu com a morte dele?

Barney: Decepcionado. Ele estava me devendo o telefone daqueles pirralhinhos... ai ai...*suspira

Emmett: Hum... passatempo preferido?

Barney: Brincar com crianças... se é que você me entende. Hehehehe

Platéia: o.O

Edward: Arg! Será que você poderia tentar não pensar?!

Barney: (*olhando para o sofá com os Cullens) Ei, quem é essa menininha aí?

Bella: Ai meu Deus! Alguém esconde a Ness!

*Jacob pega a Nessie no colo e sai correndo.

Rosalie: Só vocês mesmo para trazerem um pedófilo para o programa!

*Platéia olha horrorizada.

Emmett: O que é um pidófilo?

Alice: Pedófilo ¬¬´

Jasper: Em uma linguagem mais simples, um papa-anjo.

Emmett: Ahhhhhh!!! Barney, você é um papa-anjo?

Barney: Dãããã! Porque você acha que eu aturo fazer aquele programinha idiota?!

Emmett: o.O

*Platéia vaia.

Alice: É melhor acabar por aqui...

Edward: Sim, Emmet, se despeça do Barney.

Emmett: Er...ok... Barney, obrigado por vir ao programa.

Barney: Humpht *sai

Emmett: Pelo visto vou ter que voltar a assistir o bom e velho Teletubbies...

Rosalie: É uma boa idéia...

Jasper: Então, por hoje é só pessoal! Obrigado pela presença e até o próximo Cullens Talk Show!

Alice: Onde traremos um convidado melhor...

Platéia: *Aplausos (Emmett! Me dá um autógrafo? / Loirinha, quer sair qualquer dia desses? / Onde foi aquele Jacob? Queria uma foto com ele... / Ei, quem você acha que será o próximo entrevistado?)

*Fecham-se as cortinas.

Jasper: Até que não foi tão mau...

*todos olham para ele descrentes.

Jasper: Que foi? Só estava sendo otimista! Vocês não têm idéia de quanto o clima estava pesado!

Edward: Certo, agora onde foi aquele cachorro?!

Bella: Não sei... Será que Nessie está bem?

Alice: Eles se esconderam em um Pet shop próximo daqui...

Rosalie: Ótimo! Vamos buscá-los e ainda por cima fazer uma boquinha!

Jasper: Legal, já não estava mais aguentando aquela platéia cheia de sangue. Preciso me alimentar urgentemente...

Emmett: Buááááááá! Eu pensei que o Barney fosse bonzinho!

Edward: Ah, Emmet! Vê se cresce!

Emmett: Dãããã! Esqueceu que eu sou um vampiro? Eu não posso crescer!

Edward: o.O

Bella: Vamos logo buscar a Nessie ¬¬´


	3. Encontro de Loiras

**Encontro de Loiras**

**Bastidores**

Rosalie: Bem... o Emmett entrevistou no programa passado, agora é a minha vez! Todos de acordo? *olhar ameaçador

Bella: Cl-claro!

Emmett: Ah não! Eu quero entrevistar de novo! :´(

Edward: Nem vem! O programa passado foi um desastre!

Emmett: Mas eu queeeeeerrrrooooo!

Alice: Vai ficar querendo *mostra a língua.

Emmett: Humpth, quero ver você me impedir, anãzinha!

*Alice olha de cara feia.

Edward sussurra para Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob e Alice: É melhor nós o segurarmos. Ele está planejando aprontar durante a entrevista e Alice viu que perderemos todos os espectadores...

Rosalie: Certo... vamos distraí-lo e trancá-lo no armário do zelador...

Jasper: Er... só tem um probleminha....

Rosalie: O que?

Jasper: Nós não temos um zelador! o.Ô

Rosalie: Bem lembrado...

Alice murmura: Acho que você tem passado tempo demais com o Emmett...

Jacob murmura: Ou o seu neurônio está em curto-circuito... Ei, porque está me olhando desse jeito, Barbie? É uma teoria plausível! * Rosalie se joga nele e é impedida por Edward.

Edward: Chega! Rose,vamos enterrar o Emmett e depois castramos o cachorro...

Rosalie: Okey * sorri maliciosa.

Jacob engolindo seco: Qual é?! Tenham piedade! Eu sou novo demais para ser castrado!

Rosalie: Devia ter pensado nisso antes de provocar. Hehehehe

Jasper: Dá para se concentrar no Em ou está difícil?! ¬¬´

Jacob: Ótimo, como vocês querem distrair o brutamontes?

Edward: Estão pensando o mesmo que eu?

Jasper: Sei lá! O leitor de mentes aqui é você...

Edward: Ai ai, eu mereço... Ô Emmett!

Emmett: Fala topetudo!

Edward: Olha uma sereia bem atrás de você!

Emmett: Bah! Não seja bobo Edward! Todos sabem que sereias só vivem na Austrália!

Edward: o.Ô

Jasper: Esquece isso mano, atacaaaaaaar! * Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie e Edward pulam em cima do Emmet e o enterram no jardim do estúdio.

Emmett: Ahhhhhhhh!

Bella: Por que vocês fizeram isso? O.O

Alice: Ele estava querendo estragar o programa... de novo ¬¬´

Bella: Mas precisa enterrar ele? Tadinho!

Edward: Não se preocupe amor, no final do programa agente desenterra.

Bella: Ah bom... Vocês sabem onde está a Nessie?

Alice: Está lá na escola invocando a nossa convidada.

Bella: o.Ô

Edward: Então, vamos começar?

Rosalie: Claro!

**Cullen's Talk Show**

*Musiquinha tosca de inicio.

*Os Cullens entram e se sentam; Rosalie se dirige a platéia.

Rosalie: Olá! Bem vindos a mais um programa do Cullen's Talk Show!

Platéia: *Aplausos e gritos.

Rosalie: Hoje temos uma convidada muito especial... (*murmura: Edward, quem é que vai ser entrevistada mesmo?)

Edward murmura: Aquela maluca que achamos lá no banheiro.

Rosalie: Sério?!... Então tá! Dêem calorosas boas vindas a Loira do Banheiro!

Platéia: Aplausos O.O

Jasper: Ué, cadê ela?!

Bella: Não sei...

Rosalie: Er... aplausos para a loira do banheiro!

Platéia: *barulho de grilos.

Rosalie: Será que dá para alguém ir buscá-la?!

Bella: Pensei que a Ness ia trazê-la... Onde será que elas estão?

Jacob: Ai Meu Deus! Será que a loira pegou a Nessie?!

Edward: Elas ainda devem estar no banheiro... ¬¬´ Eu vou atrás delas. Um momentinho... *sai

Platéia: *vaia.

Rosalie: Er... pausa para o comercial!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comercial**

"Com medo de criaturas mitológicas? Seus problemas acabaram! Com o novo KSS (Kit de Sobrevivência Sobrenatural) você conta com total segurança contra todos os tipos de criaturas assustadoras; desde o simples monstro que vive debaixo da sua cama ou dentro do seu guarda-roupa até vampiros mal encarados e lobisomens pulguentos ou aqueles fantasminhas chatos do banheiro e ainda, com um pequeno acréscimo de dez doláres, você recebe a mais nova proteção contra Nessie, o famoso monstro do Lago Ness!"

"_O KSS também inclui proteção contra Mulas-sem-cabeça; Sacis Pererês; Bois Tatás; Botos Cor-de-rosa; Bruxas de todos os tipos; Espíritos mal intencionados e produtos detonadores de todos os monstros de filmes de terror (inclusive, um exclusivo tapa-olhos e ouvidos para serem utilizados quando você resolver deixar de ser covarde e assistir 'O Chamado' com seus amigos)!"_

"Não perca essa promoção! Ligue para 666 e adquira o seu KSS por apenas 19,90 mais impostos!"

"_Aviso: Não nos responsabilizamos caso os produtos falhem e os monstros se revoltem e te matem. Na persistência dos sintomas o médico deverá ser consultado" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice: Não gostei nem um pouco dessa propaganda... O.O

Jacob: Ei! Quem ele está chamando de lobisomem pulguento?!

Jasper: Concentração pessoal!

Rosalie: Okey, agora onde está o Edward com a nossa convidada?!

*Edward e Renesmee entram molhados.

Jacob: O que aconteceu?!

Edward: Eu cheguei ao banheiro e Renesmee estava sendo puxada para dentro da privada...

Platéia: O.O

Bella: Ahhh minha filhinha! Senta aqui para eu te enxugar! * Nessie senta ao lado de Bella e Jacob.

Rosalie: Ótimo... Mas cadê a minha convidada?!

Edward: Sumiu... Eu pensei em pegarmos uma privada e trazermos para cá...

Platéia: *olha horrorizada.

Jasper: Okey, eu te ajudo. *saem correndo e voltam com uma privada; colocam-na no meio do palco e sentam-se.

Alice: Er... quem é que vai evocar?

Jacob: Ah! Eu faço isso!

Jasper: Só tem um probleminha técnico...

Rosalie: O que?

Jasper: O ritual tem que ser em um banheiro de escola e isso aqui é um estúdio... ¬¬´

Rosalie: Ah é...

Jacob: Sem problemas! Eu já volto! * sai

Edward: É... Até que o totó teve um bom plano...

Bella: O q...?

Jake: Voltei! * chega com um papel enrolado na mão.

Jasper: O que é isso?!

Jacob: Um cartaz com o nome da escola * Mostra o cartaz "Forks High School".

Alice: Eu não sei o que você pretende fazer com isso, mas sei que vai dar certo! :D

Rosalie: Não estou entendendo...

Jacob: É simples loira! Alguém segura esse cartaz na frente da privada enquanto eu faço o ritual e aí a maluca do banheiro aparece!

Rosalie: Tá; mas só porque tem um cartaz da escola aqui, a monstra vai aparecer?! Você acha que ela é burra?!

Jacob: Ué! Ela não é loira?!

Rosalie: o.Ô Tenha respeito... _cachorrinho_.

Jacob: ¬¬´

Edward: Dá para andar logo com isso?! Estamos perdendo tempo!

Jacob: Tá, segura aqui! (* entrega o cartaz à Rosalie) Como é que eu faço para chamá-la?

Alice: Segundo o livro "Coisas que Idiotas Fazem para Arriscar a Vida Desnecessariamente" que pegamos no quarto do Emmet; tem que jogar uma mecha de cabelo de uma loira na privada, dar três descargas e falar três palavrões.

Bella: Nossa! Isso é nome que se dê a um livro? o.Ô

Jacob: Legal! Barbie, vem aqui para eu pegar uma mecha do seu cabelo...

Rosalie: Vai sonhando cachorro! Ninguém vai tocar no meu cabelo!

Alice: Você quer ou não quer fazer a entrevista?!

Rosalie: *pensa, suspira e dá uma mecha do cabelo ao Jacob.

Jacob: Eca! Que cabelo oleoso!

Rosalie: Oleoso é o seu c#(Piiiiii)!

Edward: Estamos em rede nacional! Parem com isso!

Bella: Será que dá para chamar logo a loira?!

Jacob: Certo (* joga o cabelo na privada, dá três descargas e fala os palavrões)... Será que deu certo?

Platéia: *Suspense

*As luzes se apagam subitamente.

Platéia: (*gritos /O que está acontecendo?/ Ahhhhh! Acho que ela me pegou! / Ô anta! Sou eu! / Não consigo ver nada! / Socorro! / Quero minha mãe!)

*Luzes se acendem e uma loira baixinha aparece atrás de Jake, trajando vestes brancas e algodões no nariz.

Nessie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! É ela! É ela! *esconde o rosto em Bella.

Rosalie: Er... seja bem vinda ao Cullens Talk Show!

Loira do banheiro: Oi ¬¬´ Quem foi o idiota que me chamou aqui?

Jasper: Foi o pulguento ali! *aponta para o Jacob

Jacob: Ei! Eu só fiz o que a gnomalice mandou!

Loira do banheiro: Humpth! Saiba que você interrompeu o meu tratamento de beleza no SPA de Malibu!

Jacob murmura: Haja tratamento para ajeitar essa fuça feia... *senta-se.

Rosalie: Já que está aqui, você poderia responder a umas perguntas?

Loira do banheiro: Hum... tudo bem...

Rosalie: Para começar, como você morreu?

Loira do banheiro: Eu caí no chão do banheiro da escola.

Rosalie: Por que você caiu?

Loira do banheiro: Eu estava correndo e escorreguei em uma poça de água.

Jacob: Hahahahaha! É desastrada igual a Bella quando era humana! (*Edward e Bella rosnam) Tá, parei...

Rosalie: o.Ô Continuando... Por que você estava correndo?

Loira do banheiro: Eu estava matando aula e estava louca para ler a revista de fofocas que escondi no banheiro!

Rosalie: Ah! Você também gosta de revista de fofocas? (*olhinhos brilhando) Você viu o escândalo que aquela cantora Mandona arrum...

Edward: Rosalie, concentre-se na entrevista!

Alice: E o nome da cantora é Madonna ¬¬´

Rosalie: Ops... er... Por que você assombra os banheiros das escolas?

Loira do banheiro: É que quando eu morri, não achei o portal que me levaria para o céu, eu só vi um imenso corredor com uma luzinha à minha direita; então eu resolvi ficar pelo banheiro para terminar de ler a revista e depois de um tempo o corredorzinho chato sumiu. Aí levaram o meu corpo e eu fiquei morando lá e decidi assustar as pessoas. Algumas décadas depois, eu descobri que podia ir de banheiro a banheiro através do espelho ou da privada e daí em diante fiquei famosa! É o máximo!

Alice: LOL. Demorou esse tempo todo para descobrir isso?! o.Ô

Jasper: Ô loco! Ela perdeu a entrada para o céu...

Jacob: Era só o que faltava! Mais uma loira burra para aturar ¬¬´

*Rosalie e Loira do banheiro olham para ele de cara feia.

Rosalie: É só ignorar o pulguento, ele nunca fala nada que preste... Er... Por que você tem algodão no nariz?

Loira do banheiro: Porque eu estava tentando depilar as narinas e acabei queimando tudo e meu nariz ficou horrível! Então eu resolvi botar o algodão para disfarçar...

Platéia: o.Ô

Rosalie: Hum... Então, qual é o seu filme preferido?

Loira do banheiro: As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills.

Rosalie: Esse filme é tudo! Qual a sua música preferida?

Loira do banheiro: Hum... aquela das Frenéticas, "Eu sei que sou bonita e gostosa..."

Jacob murmura: Está mais para chata e horrorosa ¬¬´

Rosalie: Aaaahhhh! Eu amo essa música!

Jacob: Affs... Rosalie finalmente encontrou outra maluca brega igual a ela! Só me falta agora elas fundarem o clube da Luluzinha ¬¬´

Rosalie: Humpht! E o que você faz no tempo livre?

Loira do banheiro: Bem... quando não tem alguma criançinha enxerida me invocando para matá-la, eu gosto de ficar no SPA lendo revistas de fofocas e recebendo vários tipos de tratamento, o que alias, era o que eu estava fazendo antes do idiota alí me chamar!

Rosalie: Hum... Que tratamentos você gosta de fazer?

Loira do banheiro: Ah! Um monte! Eu faço tratamentos de pele todo dia, afinal, viajar pelas privadas cheias de água sanitária diariamente acaba com qualquer uma! E também gosto muito de fazer lipo para evitar ficar com barriguinha...

Jasper: E por acaso você come?

Loira do banheiro: Não... Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Jasper: o.Ô Por q...?

Rosalie: Jazz, quem faz as perguntas sou eu! Fica quieto aí!

Jasper: Okey... não falo mais nada... ¬¬´

Rosalie: Então, a última pergunta: Quais são seus planos para o futuro?

Loira do banheiro: Bem... eu pretendo botar silicone, pintar as unhas de cintilante, fazer luzes no cabelo e mudar meu nome para "a Iluminada do Banheiro" e depois planejo fazer um filme sobre a minha vida... ou melhor, minha morte...

Platéia: LOL

Rosalie: Interessante... Bem, nosso tempo acabou. Muito obrigada pela sua presença e nos vemos qualquer dia no banheiro!

Loira do banheiro: Por nada! Eu só preciso agora levar esse cara que me invocou para a privada e...

Nessie: Nada disso sua baranga! Ninguém vai levar o meu Jake!

Bella: RENESMEE, QUE PALAVREADO É ESSE?!

Nessie: Desculpa...

Edward: Tudo bem... mas pode levar o pulguento se você quiser...

Jacob: *Glupt

Bella: Edward! O Jake faz parte da família!

Edward: Humpth. Okey... loira, deixa o cachorro aqui que eu dou um jeito nele depois... *olhar malicioso

Jacob: Er... obrigado, mas acho que prefiro ir com ela...

Nessie: Jake!

Jacob: Tá bom, tá bom... ¬¬

Loira do banheiro: Eu vou indo então, mas não ouse me perturbar de novo! Tenho muito que fazer...

Jacob: Com prazer! Vá de reto capeta!

* A loira volta para a privada.

Jacob: Sabe... essa tal de loira do banheiro é bem parecida com os Cullens (tirando, é claro, a minha Ness). Vejam bem: é desastrada igual a Bella, burra igual ao Emmett, chata igual a Rosalie, baixinha igual a Alice, metida igual ao meu sogrinho e débil igual ao Jasper. Sem contar que ela fede que nem todos vocês, é irritante, é feia pra dedéu e estava querendo me matar! Cara, tem certeza que ela não é uma Cullen?

Platéia: *Silêncio mortal

*Os Cullens rosnam e se preparam para atacar com a exceção de Nessie.

Rosalie: Aaaah mais esse pulguento vai ver! *aproxima de Jake

Edward: Vou te mostrar quem é o sogrinho! *estala os punhos

Nessie: Jake, comporte-se! Por favor, não matem ele! (*carinha de cachorro pidão)

*momento de suspense.

Edward *suspira: Tudo bem... Cuidamos dele depois...

Alice: Humpth! Aguarde totózinho, seus dias estão contados!

Jacob: Vai encarar, _gnominha_? * Alice rosna.

Bella: Chega! Rosalie, já deu a hora de encerrar...

Rosalie: Bem, muito obrigada pela presença de vocês! Espero que tenham gostado da entrevista e até o próximo Cullen's Talk Show!

Platéia: *aplausos (É, acho que foi melhor que o outro... / Até que aquela tal Loira do banheiro é bem gostosinha. Hehehe / Eu ainda prefiro a Rosalie... / Ai... tô apertada para ir ao banheiro... alguém vai comigo?)

*Fecham-se as cortinas.

Alice: É, até que foi bom...

Edward: Sim, mas na próxima eu entrevisto.

Jasper: É o que vamos ver. Hehehe

Jacob: Ei, eu também quero!

Rosalie: Pulguentos não têm direito de entrevistar!

Jacob: Isso é um absurdo! Vou reclamar na sociedade protetora dos animais...

Alice: Até que enfim o totó admitiu a sua verdadeira identidade!

Jacob: ¬¬´

Nessie: Podemos ir para casa? Vovó Esme disse que ia fazer um bolo de chocolate do jeito que eu e Jake gostamos!

Bella: Claro meu amor... *todos se preparam para sair

Jasper: Tenho a ligeira impressão que estamos nos esquecemos de alguma coisa...

Rosalie: É, eu também...

Jacob: Ah, esqueçam isso! Vamos logo para casa, estou morto de fome! *saem


	4. A História que não se Aprende na Escola

**A História Que Não Se Aprende Na Escola**

**Bastidores**

Jasper: Até que enfim é a minha vez!

Edward: Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão feliz...

Jasper: Por quê?

Edward: A menos que você seja um alemão puro-sangue – o que você não é - corre um grande risco de vida.

Jasper: o.Ô

Bella: Que história é essa?

Edward: Vocês vão ver! * risada maléfica.

Alice: Ai, Edward... Acho que não foi uma boa ideia chamar logo _ele... _Vamos acabar descobrindo coisas que preferiríamos não saber...

Jacob: Qualé? Por que vocês estão com tanto medo? Depois daquela chata do banheiro e do dinossauro gorducho, nada pode ser tão ruim assim...

Edward: Você que pensa, pulguento.

Rosalie: Dá para começar logo? Eu tenho um encontro marcado com a minha estilista!

Jacob: Ih; a Barbie falsificada tem um encontro! Vai chover hoje!

Rosalie: Não é nada disso _totózinho_. É que diferentemente de ralés iguais a você, eu tenho minha própria estilista; que planeja vestidos EXCLUSIVAMENTE para mim!

Jacob: É mais fácil ir na loja e comprar ¬¬'

Alice: Parem! Deem um _time_, _please_! Não aguento mais vocês brigando!

Bella: Alice tem razão. Ontem vocês viraram a noite discutindo!

Jacob: Claro! A loira não calou a boca um só segundo! Ficou insistindo que estávamos esquecendo alguma coisa; então eu – por ser muito atencioso - expliquei detalhada e educadamente que essa sensação de esquecimento era coisa da idade; que ela já era uma senhora idosa e que, portanto isso era comum de acontecer; ainda mais porque o único neurônio dela está entrando em decadência...

Rosalie *rosna: Vou mostrar quem é o idoso em decadência aqui! * pula na garganta de Jake.

Jasper: CHEGA! VOCÊS DOIS VÃO AGIR COMO ADULTOS PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA! NÃO QUERO ABSOLUTAMENTE NENHUMA INTERRUPÇÃO DURANTE A MINHA ENTREVISTA! ENTENDERAM?! * estala os punhos.

Rosalie: C-claro!

Jacob: Tá bom enfezadinho... ¬¬

Jasper: Ótimo. Vamos logo!

**Cullen's Talk Show**

*Musica tosca de início. As cortinas se abrem e os Cullens entram e sentam-se.

Jasper: Bem vindos ao Cullen's Talk Show!

Platéia: *aplausos e gritos

Jasper: Bem... Hoje eu gostaria de chamar...

Edward: Er... Jasper, você tem que ler esse aviso antes para os espectadores (*mostra um papel) e eles têm que assinar o termo de responsabilidade...

*Jasper pega o papel e Alice sai distribuindo documentos de responsabilidade por toda a platéia

Jasper: Tem certeza? (*Edward assente) Ok... Por favor, antes de chamarmos o nosso convidado, peço que assinem esse documento que a Alice está distribuindo... Ele concorda que cada um está responsável por sua própria vida e que qualquer coisa... Er... Mortal que venha a acontecer hoje não é culpa nossa... E bem ... Recomendamos que eslavos, poloneses, ciganos, negros, homossexuais, deficientes físicos e mentais, judeus e qualquer outra criatura pensante com um espirito crítico, deixem o estúdio imediatamente e que fique bem claro que quem não sair agora deve permanecer até o final do programa.

Jacob *murmura: Depois não sabe por que o programa tem baixa audiência... ¬¬'

Platéia: O.O *metade das pessoas saem e o resto assina.

Jacob: Por favor, me diga que não é o maníaco da serra elétrica que está vindo!

Edward: Claro que não! Você acha que seriamos malucos a esse ponto?!

Jacob: Menos mal... .

Alice *sussurra: Nós bem que tentamos... Mas ele tinha assassinatos programados para hoje...

Jacob: Vou começar a procurar novas companhias... O.O

Rosalie: VAI COM DEUS!... Ou melhor, VAI COM O CAPETA!

Nessie: Ah não! O Jake fica! *chora

Jasper: O QUE FOI QUE EU FALEI SOBRE INTERROMPER A MINHA ENTREVISTA?!

Jacob: Bem... Tecnicamente a entrevista ainda não começou... (*Jasper olha furioso) Ta bom; calei... ¬¬'

Jasper: Ótimo. Documentos assinados, vamos à entrevista! Senhoras e senhores... E pulgas do cachorro (Jacob: ¬¬' Eu tomei banho ontem!)... Tenho o orgulho de chamar... *tambores.

Platéia *ansiosa

Jasper: Ah é, antes que eu me esqueça, quando ele entrar, façam o comprimento er... Usual... A menos que queiram ser declarados como traidores e morrerem lenta e dolorosamente...

Platéia: O.O

Jasper: Muito bem; deem as boas vindas a... AdolfHittler, o _Führer_!

Platéia: *gritos (Ahhhhhhh! Por que eu não saí?/ Quero ir para casa! / Hein? Fü... o que?)

*Hittler entra com a farda nazista e cara de mau.

Todos no estúdio (inclusive você se pretende sobreviver a essa entrevista): Heil Hittler!

Hittler: Humpth...

*E com essas palavras esclarecedoras, todos se sentam

Jacob: Não é personagem de um filme de terror... Mas chega bem perto...

Bella *sussurra: E-eu p-pensei q-que e-ele t-tivesse m-morrido...

Edward: Não. Vaso ruim não quebra... Mesmo quando ele tenta se suicidar...

Jacob: Sim; e a loira oxigenada é a melhor prova disso. (* Rosalie rosna) Ó! Eu não citei nomes; como você sabia que era você? * Rosalie pula nele e é impedida por Jasper.

Rosalie: Senhor Hittler, você mata cachorros também, não é? Se quiser mandar matar esse daqui ninguém vai se incomodar... *assobio inocente.

Hittler: ¬¬' Tenho mais o que fazer do que matar cachorrinhos.

Rosalie: Mas você não matou a sua cadela, Blondi? Um pulguento a mais não seria nada mal...

Hittler: Humpth, a Blondi não era pulguenta! E você, loira sebosa sangue-ruim, não tem o DIREITO de falar no nome dela! Eu tive meus motivos para matá-la e eles não interessam a você! : *Rosalie emburra.

Jasper: Ok... Agora eu pergunto; o que você está fazendo da vida?

Hittler: Planejando a Terceira Guerra Mundial...

Platéia: *medo

Rosalie: Sabe... Nós bem que podíamos fazer a Terceira Guerra juntos... O que vocês acham? Vampiros bonitões e Hittler bigodão X Humanos frangotes e cachorros pulguentos.

Alice: É... A probabilidade de vencermos é bem grande... *sorriso malicioso

Jacob: o.Ô Vou fingir que não ouvi isso...

Jasper: Tá tá tá... Sem mais delongas, vamos à próxima pergunta! Você tem origens humildes, não? Pelo o que se sabe, seu pai era um alfandegário...

Jacob: Aaaah eu adoro Fandangos!!! Você não teria um saquinho aí para me dar e...*olhar Jasper-mortal* Deixa... ¬¬'

Hittler: Sim, ele era; e não toque nesse assunto... *olhar raivoso

Jacob: Ei, qual é o problema? Eu sou indígena e com o maior orgulho!

Hittler: Você é indígena é? Vou mandar meu exercito atrás de você então...

Jacob: Glupth*

Jasper: Hum... É verdade que você tem medo de cavalos?

Hittles: Não é medo, idiota. É raiva!

Nessie: E por que você tem raiva deles? Eles são tãão fofos =^.^= principalmente aqueles unicórnios com um chifre em cima e....

Jacob: PELAMORDEDEUS! Eu posso esperar isso do Emmett, mas não de você Ness! Me diga que você não acredita em unicórnios!

Nessie: Ué, lobinho; vampiros, lobisomens e meio-vampiros não existem? Então! Unicórnios existem também! Assim como sereias, mula-sem-cabeça, a cuca, Saci-Pererê, o Basilisco do Harry-cat Potter e monstros de filmes de terror.

Jacob: DO QUE VOCÊ CHAMOU AQUELE BRUXINHO CAOLHO???!!!

Nessie: Eiii! Ele não é caolho! Ele é liiiiiiinndoooo e poderoso e... Liiinnndooo!*---*

Jacob: Ah, mas ele vai ficar caolho na certa se você não retirar já o que disse!

Rosalie: Ih pulguento, não está preparado para uma competiçãozinha saudável, é? *sorriso zombeteiro

Edward: De acordo com os pensamentos do cachorro, essa competição não será nada nada saudável...

Jacob: ¬¬' Aquele bruxinho falsificado vai ver só. Hehehehehe *pensamentos malignos

Nessie: O.O

Jasper: Tá, esqueçam isso! Continuando... Por que você tem raiva de CAVALOS?

Hittler: E é preciso motivo? Simplesmente tenho raiva! Quero todos longe; de preferência debaixo de uma cova...

Jasper: Hum... Me explica uma coisa que nunca entendi; você diz considerar a caça como "uma matança da fauna inocente"; mas perseguir e matar humanos, não é considerado um tipo de caça?

Hittler: Er... Bem... Hum... Não se eu disser que não.

Platéia: ¬¬'

Jacob: LOL Você tem que redefinir seus conceitos urgentemente...

Cullens: Apoiado.

Jacob: Humpth; vocês não podem falar nada! Bem que vocês gostariam de estar caçando humanos com o bigode aí!

Platéia: O.O

Jasper: Isso não vem ao caso... Ainda não entendi a lógica, ou se pode ou não se pode caçar e ponto final, sem exceções. Como você explica isso, _Führer_?

Hittler: Vocês vão continuar me contrariando? * pega a pistola – e um isqueiro*

Todos: Não, não! Claro que não!

Hittler: Viu? Ta aí uma coisa muito importante que aprendi na vida: Você não precisa ter razão; basta ter uma pistola na mão que todos imploram perdão! HUAHAUHAUHAUAHU'

Todos: Affs!

Jacob: Agora o bigodudo também é poeta? ¬¬'

Hittler: Vai discutir? *aponta a pistola e o isqueiro para Jake*

Jacob: De forma alguma! Você está absolutamente certo! * cara inocente

Jasper: Hum... Continuando... É verdade que seu nome deveria ser Hiedler?

Hittler: Sim; foi culpa dos incompetentes dos escrivões – que certamente não eram alemãos.

Rosalie: Eu acho que Hittler é menos pior que Hiedler...

Hittler: E alguém pediu sua opinião?

Rosalie: ¬¬' Não falei por mal...

Alice: Mas na realidade seu nome deveria ser Schicklgruber, não? Imaginem "Heil Schicklgruber" *risos* Que fora de moda!

Jacob: O.O Schickn-oquê?!

Hittler: Esqueça isso ¬¬' era o sobrenome da p%#(Piiiii!) da minha avó...

Alice: Nossa! Você tem coragem de xingar a própria avó? O.O Tadinha...

Hittler: Ô santa ignorância! Você não aprendeu história não?! Ela não passava de uma p%...

Bella: Tá, tá; chega de palavrões por aqui. Jasper, faça a próxima pergunta.

Jasper: Ok... Porq... (*BOOOOMMM)

Bella: O q-que f-foi i-isso? (*BOOOMMMMMMM)

Platéia: O.O

Alice: Ah não... Ele não! (*BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM)

*Abre um grande buraco no chão de onde sai um homem sujo de terra com uma pá.

Homem: UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA *pula para fora do buraco com os braços esticados igual a um zumbi

Todos: Emmett???!!!

Emmett: Oi gente! Sentiram minha falta?

Rosalie: Há há há! Eu disse que tínhamos esquecido alguma coisa! Engole essa cachorro!

Jacob: ¬¬'

Nessie: O que aconteceu com você titio?

Emmett: Aaaahh foi horrível! (*expressão dramática) Eu fui enterrado por esses malucos tarados por mim (Cullens: Até parece ¬¬') e não consegui achar a saída! Fiquei vagando sob a terra durante dias (Edward: Só se passaram 18 horas...) e à noite eu vi...

Nessie: Viu o que, tio?

Emmett: Ele! Ele mesmo que você está pensando minha querida sobrinha... Eu vi o Michael Jackson!

Edward: Affs, ela estava pensando no Chuck.

Bella: Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Você anda assistindo filmes de terror escondida?

Nessie: Er... Só uma vez... Com o Jake...

Bella: Jacob Black! Posso saber por que você está induzindo o meu bebê a assistir filmes de terror?!

Jacob: Ah Bells, desestressa! Você sabe como é bom ver filme de terror com a Ness...

Bella: Ah é? Posso saber por quê?

Jacob: Porque ela se agarra em mim toda a vez que o monstro aparece e...* Bella e Edward pulam em Jake.

Jasper: Vocês estão estragando a MINHA ENTREVISTA! *olhar furioso.

Edward: Resolvemos com você depois, _totó_! *sentam

Jacob: *estremece O.O

Nessie: Hum... Tio Emmett, o que aconteceu depois que você viu o Michael e os zumbis?

Emmett *novamente o tom dramático: Aaah, foi terrível! Eles me puxaram de volta à superfície e começaram a...

Nessie: A...?

Emmett: Dançar Thriller (Todos: ¬¬') O que foi? Vocês não se assustariam com um cara-plástica e vários zumbis dançando uma música que fala que será uma noite de terror, cheia de monstros e pior... Sem ninguém para te salvar...*estremece.

Rosalie: Ownnn meu ursinho! Pode deixar que eu te salvo da próxima vez!

Emmett: Hehehehe até que não seria tão mau assim...

Edward: Arg! Tentem não pensar, por favor!

Platéia: O.O

Emmett: Tá, enfim, eu acabei fazendo amizade com eles depois de me recuperar do susto e eles me ensinaram uns passos maneros! Querem ver? *pula batendo palmas

Todos: NÃO!

Emmett: Poxa... Magoei... Por que a anãzinha consegue tudo o que quer simplesmente com o olhar de cachorro morto e eu não?

Alice: Anãzinha é a mãe! E eu consigo o que quero porque eu sou _fofis! =^.^=_

Edward *sussurra: E tremendamente irritante... *Alice olha de cara feia

Bella: Hum... Emmett, já que os zumbis te trouxeram para a superfície; por que você entrou no estúdio pelo... Chão?

Emmett: Ah, isso foi porque a porta estava trancada e eu vi uma pá do lado do lugar onde tinham me enterrado; então eu tive a idéia mais brilhante de todas: cavar um túnel até aqui e fazer minha entrada triunfal-zumbi que aprendi com o Michael...

Jacob: LOL Essa foi a ideia mais...

Jasper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Dá para calarem as suas bocas do inferno para eu entrevistar???!!!

*Barulho de grilos

Emmett: Posso fazer uma perguntinha?

Jasper *suspiro: Pode.

Emmett: Quem é esse bigodudo aí?

Jasper: Adolf Hittler, líder nazista caso você não saiba. ¬¬'

Emmett: Narcisista?? Isso não é aquele treco dos povo que se acha bonito e se mata num lago? Me diga: Como que ele pode se achar bonito com esse cabelo que a vaca lambeu? Ou ele é cego ou o bigode atrapalha a visão...

Jasper: NÃO! Tá tudo errado! Cala a boca que você ganha mais, Emmett!

Emmett: Ê Zé topeira! Tá de TPM hoje?

Jasper *conta até dez e suspira: Emmett;

Emmett: Fala mané.

Jasper: CALA A M#%*(Piiiii!!) DA SUA BOCA A MENOS QUE QUEIRA QUE EU MESMO CALE POR VOCÊ!

*silêncio

Jacob: Hehehehehe Levou mó sepa agora hein, Emmett? *Emmett rosna.

Jasper: Posso continuar SACO DE PULGAS?

Jacob: ¬¬'

*Grilos

Jasper: Bem melhor assim... Então Hittler... Hittler? (*Hittler: ROOONC)... Ei! Acorda! *sacode o _Führer _e ele desperta.

Hittler: Atacar!!! ... Hã? Ah, sim; o que mais querem saber?

Jasper: Hum... Os registros constam que o senhor cometeu suicidio e morreu... Então, por que você continua vivo?

Hittler: Simples, eu cheguei no inferno e o capeta não me quis lá; ele me mandou para céu e Deus também não me quis... Então voltei para a Terra e desde então estou planejando a Terceira Guerra.

Jacob: Meu... Isso é sinistro... O.O

Jasper: Então... Hittler, é verdade que você tem fotofobia?

Hittler: Sim, tenho.

Emmett: HÃÃÃ?? POR QUE ELE TEM MEDO DE TIRAR FOTO???

Edward: Fotofobia é medo de luz, não de foto, anta!

Emmett: Mas...

Jasper: Sem mas! Todo mundo cala a boca que eu tô entrevistando!

Emmett: Ihh, o hemorroida enfezou!

Jasper: EMMETT! QUER VOLTAR PARA O JARDIM?!

Emmett: tá parei *encolhe.

Jasper: Próxima pergunta: Qual a sua música preferida?

Hittler: Macho man do Village People.

Jacob: Tá brincando, né? ô.Ô

Hittler: Tem alguma coisa contra? *pega uma pistola no cinturão

Jacob: Não, claro que não! *se encolhe no sofá* Essa é a melhor musica de todas!

Hittler: Bem melhor assim... *sorriso mau

Jasper: Certo... O que você costuma comer? Pelas minhas fontes você não come carne...

Emmett: Ué! Por que não?

Hittler: Tenho problemas de flatulencia e os médicos recomendaram uma dieta com apenas vegetais...

Emmett: Hã? Flatu-quê?

Edward: Em uma linguagem simplificada para você, Emmett; peidorrera crônica.

Emmett: Atah! LOL... Mas para que ficar de dieta? Dieta é coisa de gay!

Jasper: Emmett, CALA A BOCA! Hittler... Por que o simbolo do nazismo é aquela aranha?

Emmett: Aranha?! AAAAAHHHHH! Eu ODEIO aranha!

Jasper: Emmett...

Emmett: Que Mestre-Zen?

Jasper: CA-LA A BO-CA!

*silencio

Jasper: E então? Por que a aranha?

Hittler: É por causa do meu heroi preferido.

Jasper: Quem é?

Hittler: Quem você acha?! Homem-aranha, é claro!

Emmett: Aaahhh! Eu adoro o Homem-aranha! Você já viu aquele episódio que ele... (*Jasper olha furioso) Deixa...

Jasper: Bem, e qual é a sua cor preferida?

Hittler: Vermelho...

Jasper: Por que?

Hittler: É a cor do nazismo... E do sangue *olhar de maníaco sanguinário* HUAHUAHAUHAU'

Emmett: Aaahh que legal!! Também gosto de sangue, principalmente quando é de humano; falando nisso... Esse papo tá me dando uma fome...

Platéia: O.O

Jasper: EMMETT SEU BURRO! FICA QUIETO AÍ NO TEU CANTO! EU JURO QUE VOU TE MATAR SE CONTINUAR ME INTERROMPENDO!

Emmett *murmura: Eu disse que ele tava de TPM...

Hittler: Eu sugiro mandar o grandalhão aí para um campo de concentração; a morte é certa. Hehehehehe

Emmett: Arg!Só se for para me matar de tédio! Deve ser igual à escola... Esse negócio de se concentrar realmente não é comigo... Dá muita dor de cabeça!

Jacob: O.O LOOOOL

Jasper: Esqueçe ¬¬' Posso continuar?

Rosalie: Termina logo com isso!

Jasper: Poderia me explicar uma coisa que nunca entendi? Como que você pôde defender a "purificação da raça alemã", se você mesmo era austríaco?

Hittler: Humpth; um homem não pode ser culpado pelo seu passado...

Jasper: Então ninguém deveria ser culpado não ter nascido alemão...

Hittler: Aaaah, quer saber??!! Tô nem aí para purificação de raça nenhuma! Tô afim é de organizar uma guerra e sair matando geral; a começar por vampiros que não sabem o limite de suas perguntas, loiras sebosas e pulguentos idiotas que me fazem lembrar da Blondi *sorriso bigode-maléfico*

Todos: Glupth*

Rosalie/ Jacob: Ei! Mais respeito aí!

Jasper: Er... Uma perguntinha intima que cria controvérsias entre historiadores... (*hesita)... Hittler, você é homossexual?

Hittler: Hum... Sim.

Todos: O.O

Emmett: Hein? Homem-oquê?

Rosalie: Você tá surdo hoje! H-O-M-O-S-S-E-X-U-A-L!

Emmett: É por causa da terra no ouvido,mas... O que exatamente é isso? É de comer?

Platéia: O.O

Edward *rindo: De certa forma sim... Mas não da maneira que você está pensando...

Emmett: Aahhh! Me diz o que que é!

Alice: Aii Emmett! Você nos faz passar por cada uma! Homosexual = gay.

Emmett: Bicha?!

Rosalie: Sim.

Emmett *rindo: Ô loco meu! O bigodudo machão é uma borboleta saltitante! Por essa eu não esperava!

Jasper: Posso continuar?*olhar irritado

Alice: Continua meu loirinho! ^^

Jasper: Ótimo. Er... Mas você não matava os homosexuais?

Hittler: É que muitas vezes a TV saia do ar e eu ficava entediado então... Sabe com é que é né, aquele bando de homem musculoso e de farda militar somado ao tédio mortal...

Edward: Arg! Não dá uma visão muito agradável...

Hittler: Qual é o problema? Vocês não aprenderam nada na escola? Por acaso vocês sabiam que o todo o exercito romano era bissexual?

Jacob: Não... E preferiria continuar não sabendo... :X

Hittler: Humpth. Vocês são muito crianças! Não sabem nada da vida...

Edward: E vamos continuar não sabendo. Muito obrigada pela sua presença e pelos... Er... Esclarecimentos...

Hittler: Por nada... Me aguarde em 11 de setembro de 2101! Huahuahauhaua Dessa vez eu ganho a guerra! *sai

Bella: Ok... Ele é estranho...

Alice: Concordo plenamente!

*Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Locutor: Interrompemos a programação para darmos um aviso:

Este canal de televisão pretende cancelar o programa Cullen's Talk Show por motivo de baixa audiencia e dívidas não pagas. O programa sairá do ar dentro de alguns dias. Obrigado pela atenção.

*Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob: Que p#*% foi essa?

Edward: Foi aquele idiota do Mike, dono do canal...

Jacob: Tá, isso eu percebi; mas o que esse aviso quis dizer?

Rosalie: O cachorro além de pulguento e metido é surdo! Estamos com pouca audiência e pelo visto Emmett não pagou as contas. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Jacob: ¬¬'

Alice: Eu avisei que não deveriamos deixar o Emmett com a parte financeira; mas vocês nunca me ouvem...

Emmett: Ei! Está duvidando da minha capacidade matemática?

Alice: Claro! Quanto é 2+2?

Emmett: Essa é fácil... (*pensa) dois patinhos na lagoa.

Jacob: o.Ô Meu... Vou precisar de terapia...

Jasper: Será que posso terminar o programa?! Depois resolvemos isso!

Bella: Ok. Prossiga, Jasper.

Jasper: Então, obrigado por assistirem a mais um Cullen's Talk Show e nos aturarem até o final do programa!

Engraçadinho da platéia: Não que agente tivesse muita escolha ¬¬'

Jasper: Bem... Até a próxima, pessoal!

Platéia: *Aplausos

Emmett: Ih! Você falou igual ao Pernalonga... O que me lembra que por causa de vocês eu perdi meus desenhos favoritos ontem; então hoje a TV é minha! HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU... *Jasper da um tapa na cabeça dele* Ai! Deixa pra lá... *saem

*As cortinas se fecham.

Bella: Voltando ao assunto de filmes proibidos... Vocês dois estão de castigo pela eternidade! *aponta para Jake e Ness.

Nessie: Mas, mãe...

Bella: Nada de "mas". Os dois devem manter uma distância de cinco quilômetros um do outro!

Jacob: Affs, Bella. Nós só vimos um filme de terror e... (*Edward olha furioso) Tá bom, tá bom... O castigo é por quanto tempo?

Bella: Você não ouviu o que eu disse?! É pela ETERNIDADE!

Jacob: Ah, mas isso não é justo! Você aguentaria ficar longe do seu sanguessuga pela eternidade?

Rosalie: A vida não é justa _little dog_. *sorriso maligno

Bella: E além do mais, isso não vem ao caso...

Alice: Até porque, diferentemente de você, o Edward não fede a cachorro molhado.

Nessie: Aaahh, eu gosto do cherinho do Jake e... (*olhares mortais) Deixa...

Jacob: Vocês são os vampiros mais MAUS da história do universo! Eu sei que vocês me amam e querem provar que o amor dói mas, pô, isso já é exagero! Juro que um dia saio daquela casa FEDORENTA e vocês sentirão tanto a minha falta que beijarão meus pés para eu voltar e sabem o que vou responder? Não!

Rosalie: Acha mesmo que eu, a vampira mais linda do mundo (Jacob: Arrã, e eu sou o Brad Pitty... ¬¬'), chegaria perto dos seus pés fedorentos? Nunca ouvi tanta asneira na minha vida! E olha que eu moro com o Emmett!

Emmett: É isso aí ursinha!

Alice: Eu vou fingir que nem ouvi isso, totó. Vamos agradecer a Deus quando você sair lá de casa levando as pulgas com você! E te garanto: ninguem vai implorar pela sua volta.

Nessie: Eu vou!

Edward *conta até dez e respira: Renesmee, está querendo estender seu castigo para uma eternidade E MEIA?

*Silencio.

Edward: Melhor assim...

Alice: Tá, mas e sobre o cancelamento do programa; o que vamos fazer?

Edward: Bem... Só podemos pagar as contas e rezar para que tenhamos mais espectadores...

Jacob: Com esses convidados que vocês arrumam acho bem dificil conseguirmos uma maior audiência... ¬¬'

Edward: Ei, espera aí... Rosalie, o que você estava pensando agora pouco?

Rosalie: Er... E se eu sem querer querendo tivesse estorado o limite do meu cartão, o do Emmett e o do Edward para comprar a nova coleção de bolsas do Dolce and Gabbana e...

Alice: NÃO! ME DIZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO!

Rosalie: Ah! Não é tão ruim assim... Ainda temos o seu, da Bella e do Jazz...

Alice: Bem... E se eu dissesse que sem querer querendo gastei todo o meu dinheiro, do Jasper e da Bella na compra da coleção de sapatos Prada...

Jasper: O.O Como que vocês conseguiram as nossa senhas?

Rosalie: Aaah, essa foi a parte fácil! A senha do Emmett é 3 vezes o número 33 porque é o número do canal infantil que ele assiste e portanto é o único que ele sabe e a do Edward é a data de casamento dele com a Bella... Não precisa ser um gênio para saber disso... ¬¬

Bella: E você Alice? Como descobriu a minha senha e a do Jasper?

Alice: Dãããã! A sua é o dia que você virou vampira e a do Jasper é a data da Primeira Guerra Mundial! =^.^=

Jacob: Pô... Até que a loira cabeça oca e a gnoma de jardim servem para alguma coisa... Se bem que por culpa de vocês o programa agora vai ser cancelado* olhar fuzilante

Alice: Nem vem! A culpa é da audiência baixa e do Edward por deixar o Emmet responsável pela parte financeira!

Emmett: Isso aí baixinha! A culpa é do topetudo!

Edward: Affs ¬¬'

Bella: Chega! Primeiro resolvemos o problema e depois distribuimos culpas!

Rosalie: Bem... E o que vamos fazer?

Jacob: Sugiro vender as bolsas e sapatos que vocês compraram!

Rosalie e Alice: Nem morta!

Jacob: Ué! A loira não tinha uma estilista toda especial e chic e blá blá blá?

Rosalie: Isso não vem ao caso... Alguma outra sugestão?

Edward: Eu sugiro trabalharmos!

Jasper: Não é má ideia... Mas em que exatamente?

Jacob: Ahh! Eu sei! Que tal em uma casa assombrada de parque de diversões? Ou quem sabe no trem fantasma?

Todos: ¬¬' NÃO!

Jacob: Humpth. Tem alguma ideia melhor?

Bella: Que tal pedirmos um empréstimo no banco?

Alice: Com a crise financeira?! Tá louca?!

Emmett: Ah ah! Já sei! Vamos escrever um livro sobre a nossa vida! Vai vender milhões!

Edward: Não dá... Uma tal de Meyer já fez isso...

Emmett: Já??? E como eu não sabia? Eu quero ver!

Jasper: E você sabe ler por acaso?

Emmett: Hum... Não... Mas deve ter um filme! Livros com um personagem principal gostoso tem sempre filme!

Bella: E quem você acha que é o principal da história?

Emmett: Eu, claro! O mais importante, bonito e inteligente de todos!

Bella: Na verdade a protagonista sou e...

Edward: Deixa amor... Ele não vai ouvir mesmo...

Emmett: Ai ai... Eu sou tão foda! O que vocês seriam sem mim?

Todos: Felizes... *suspiros

Nessie: Er... Por que vocês não simplesmente pedem para a vovó e o vovô um pouco de dinheiro emprestado?

Alice: É... Até que não é má ideia...

Jacob: Ê bando de preguiçoso! Vivem só as custas da mamãe e do papai...

Rosalie: E você da nossa, cachorro. Então pare de latir se não fica sem mesada!

Jacob: ¬¬' *silêncio.

*Emmett pega uma cadeira e bate na cabeça do Jake.

Jacob: Ai! Por que você fez isso?

Emmett: Ué! Você está precisando de mesada, só que aqui não tem mesa... Então dei uma cadeirada mesmo...

Jacob: O.O Vinte anos de terapia depois dessa...

Alice: Legal, então vamos para casa pedir dinheiro para o Carlisle e a Esme... (*olhar desfocado) IUPIIIIIIHHHH! Eu vi que eles vão nos dar!

Edward: Menos mal... Agora é só esperar por mais audiência...

Emmett: Sim, mas será que podemos ir caçar? Ontem quase morri de fome depois que descobri que zumbi não tinha sangue...

Jasper: Claro! Semana passada descobri uma floresta cheia de veado perto daqui, podemos ir lá...

Emmett: Tá achando que sou o que? O bigodudo borboleta-saltitante? Eu que não vou papar viado!

Jasper: ¬¬' Esquece... *saem


End file.
